1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handheld computing devices and personal data assistants and more particularly pertains to a new handheld data device with cellular connectivitys for facilitating tracking of training and handicapping for horses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of handheld computing devices and personal data assistants is known in the prior art. More specifically, handheld computing devices and personal data assistants heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,035; U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,825; U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,565; U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,600; U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,030; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 413,817.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new handheld data device with cellular connectivitys. The inventive device includes a housing, designed for being grasped by a human hand, which includes a front wall and defines an interior space, a processing and storage means preferably positioned within the housing, and timing means used for determining an elapsed time, and also positioned within the housing. The timing means facilitates timing of a horse. A plurality of actuators are operationally coupled to the timing means and facilitates indication of a start time, a stop time, and a split/lap for the timing means. A stop watch display may be positioned on the front wall. The stop watch display is operationally coupled to the timing means and provides a visual indication of an elapsed time.
In these respects, the handheld data device with cellular connectivitys according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating tracking of training and handicapping for horses.